


The Adventures of Danny and Elle!

by Em_writing_here



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AB/DL, Age Difference, Age Play, Daniel is Michelle's caretaker, Daniel likes to call Michelle "Elle" when she's little, Diapers, F/M, Lullabies, Michelle and Daniel aren't related, Michelle is adopted, Michelle likes to call Daniel "Danny" when she's little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Stuffed Toys, Teen Baby, VERY close friends, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_writing_here/pseuds/Em_writing_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle can get very stressed, sad, and lonely at times. She needs someone to take care of her. That's where Daniel comes in! He cuddles and babies her as a coping method for both Michelle and him. Read along where their adventures take them!<br/>(Obviously I'm not good at summaries, but I do take prompts c:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Danny and Elle!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! This is my first story that I'm posting here. I wrote it about 2-3 years ago, so it's shorter than I remember..  
> I'll be taking prompts so I can have inspiration to write about Michelle and Daniel. So pretty please with cherries on top, if you have a prompt you want me to write, just comment down below and I'll be sure to respond! Thanks~

Michelle was in her crib sleeping, her eyebrows were furrowed, she was biting on her pacifier. The sheets on her crib were wrinkled and misplaced, her stuffed animals were on the edge of her crib. Tears were poking out of the corner of her eyes and she made soft little whines. 

Michelle was having a nightmare. Her eyes popped open and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Michelle started sniffling, but remembering the vivid dream, the sniffling escalated into loud wailing. 

Daniel was in the room across the hallway, he was shook awake from the crying. Daniel groaned groggily, but realized that Michelle was crying for him. He got out of bed, went to the kitchen, and prepared a bottle of warm milk for Michelle. Daniel grabbed the warm bottle of milk and went into Michelle's nursery. He saw Michelle in her crib and lowered the bars, putting down the bottle and lifted the wailing girl. 

Daniel rubbed small circles on Michelle's back and stroked her hair while Michelle gasped for breath and sobbed on his chest. Daniel sighed deeply, feeling that Michelle was shaking a bit. Daniel turned on a lamp and sat on the rocking chair, beginning to rock and hum to her a lullaby. Michelle finally relaxed, her tears turning into sniffles.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about and there's no one to hurt you." Daniel whispered, grabbing the warm bottle of milk and pushing the bottle nipple slowly into her mouth. Michelle began suckling on it. Halfway through being fed, Daniel carried Michelle to the changing table.

"Let's see if you need a change before I put you back to bed." Daniel said, unbuttoning her onesie and checking her diaper. "You're soaked. I wouldn't blame you after a nightmare." He said, changing her diaper and disposing the used one. Daniel lifted Michelle and laid her in the crib, fixing her blanket and giving Michelle her teddy bear. Daniel leaned down and kissed Michelle's forehead.

"Get some rest, little one. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." He said, raising the crib bar and watching the girl fall asleep before leaving.


End file.
